Captain Marvel Jr.
Origin While fishing, Freddy Freeman and his grandfather lift the unconscious man into their boat to prevent him from drowning. However that man is really Captain Nazi who had been knocked into the lake by a powerful punch by Captain Marvel. When Nazi awakened he killed the boy's grandfather and then breaks Freddy's back permanently crippling him. However, Captain Marvel takes to the underground lair of the wizard Shazam and ask him to help the boy. The wizard then tells Marvel that he can give Freddy some of his power. With Captain Marvel's shared powers, Freddy became Captain Marvel Jr. who would transform upon saying the words "Captain Marvel." When using his powers Freddy is no longer crippled and walk without his crutches, but in his civilian identity he was still lame. Captain Marvel informs Junior that he cannot remain in his super-powered form all the time,and he must allow his human form to heal as best it can. Freddy took up a job selling newspapers to support himself after leaving the hospital. However, his job did not pay much forcing him to live in a shack and wear rags. His most valued possession was his journal which was a large, richly ornamented book. His enemies included his nemesis Captain Nazi as well as Captain Marvel's archenemy Dr. Sivana. He also battled Captain Nippon (not to be confused with Captain Nippo.) and Sabbac who was empowered by six demons instead of six gods like the Marvel Family. Powers and Abilities Captain Marvel Jr. has the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury. A weakness Captain Marvel Jr. possessed was that he could not say his own name since it would transform him back into Freddy Freeman. Public Domain Appearances * All Hero Comics #1 (cover only) * America's Greatest Comics #8 * Captain Marvel Adventures #18 (cover only) * Captain Marvel Jr. #1-28 * Captain Marvel Jr. (Mighty Midget Comic) #11 * Master Comics #22-60 * Whiz Comics #25 * Wow Comics #9 Notes * Marvel Comics owns the trademark for the name Captain Marvel. DC comics owns trademarks for the names Shazam and Billy Batson, and Captain Marvel Jr. In order to use Captain Marvel Jr.'s name. it must be used in the interior of the story, the same way DC does to avoid Marvel's trademark on the Captain Marvel name. * The connection between Kid Eternity and Captain Marvel Jr. being brothers comes from DC Comics and is NOT from the golden age books since they were published by separate companies' Quality and Fawcett, respectively. * Captain Marvel Jr. was a member of the Crime Crusaders Club, a team of Fawcett heroes from Master Comics. Their ranks included Bulletman, Bulletgirl, and Minute-Man. See Also *Wikipedia *Hero Goggles *DC Database *International Hero *Golden Age Hero Directory *Toonopedia *ComicVine *Superheroes Wikia Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Fawcett Characters Category:1941 Debuts Category:Mac Raboy - Creator Category:Ed Herron - Creator Category:Magic Characters Category:Freeman Family Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flying Characters Category:Juvenile Heroes